


Late night snack

by justacrush



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justacrush/pseuds/justacrush
Summary: Bucky returns from a mission late at night and eats a sandwichbased on the prompt: “That was MY damn cheese!”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Late night snack

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A DRABBLE 
> 
> || I don’t own Bucky Barnes or any of the Avengers, they belong to Marvel. ||

The constant noise outside in the street woke her up, and it didn’t matter how hard she tried the “sleeping again plan” it wasn’t working. Not even counting sheep. So she came out of the California queen-sized bed that her parents gave her for her last birthday and decided that it was time for a late-night snack. If she wasn’t able to sleep, at least she was going to eat something.

Y/N started to walk towards the kitchen on her barefoot but when she saw that the light of the room was on she stopped her walking just to reach the baseball bat that was near her bedroom door. Of course, she could use her own hands to defend herself, as her boyfriend taught her but… the bate was a safer option.

Walking again to the kitchen she was about to hit whatever/whoever was there when a metal hand stopped the wood.

“Geez, doll! You could’ve hurt me!”

“Bucky?” She asked, watching her boyfriend standing in front of her. All dressed in black and covered in bruises and dirt.

“Hm surprise?” He said and gave a bite to the sandwich in his flesh hand.

She looked at him with her mouth open, and leaving behind the bat she pointed at the sandwich with her finger.

“What are you eating?”

“A cheese sandwich?”

“A cheese sandwich?” she asked.

“Yes Y/N a cheese sandwich”

She opened the fridge door to see that there was no more cheese left.

“ **That was MY damn cheese!** ” she yelled frustrated “I was about to eat it!”

Bucky laughed and grabbed her by the waist, closing the door of the fridge with a loud bang.

“I came back from a mission, a long one and you wanna argue about cheese?” she nodded “damn”

“I was hungry,” She said and grabbed the back of his neck, attracting their faces together.

“And now?” He smirked, peeking her nose with his.

“Oh now I’m aware that you’re back” he smiled and kissed her lightly, but before he knew she was running with his sandwich back to her bedroom. “But I’m still hungry” She yelled and laughed when he entered her room and went straight to her. Covering her clothes with dirt.

“Now I’m gonna take a shower, but after that, young lady, I have plans for us”

“Oh, I can’t wait,” She said finishing the sandwich and licking her fingers.


End file.
